Seat manufacturing techniques are known for making seats such as those used in automotive vehicles. Typical seats include a cushion having a contour that establishes a shape of the seat. The cushion is supported on a seat frame. A covering such as fabric or leather covers over the foam. The covering is typically referred to as the seat trim. The manner in which a trim cover conforms to the intended shape of the seat, which is typically dictated by the shape of the foam cushion and the supporting seat structure, is commonly referred to as the seat definition. The better that the trim conforms to the foam cushion and the intended seat contour, the better the definition.
There are various known techniques for securing trim onto a seat. One technique includes providing hog rings on the foam and securing the trim to the hog rings using a tying technique. This approach is relatively labor intensive and time consuming. Additionally, there are inconsistencies and inaccuracies with this approach because it is very operator dependent. Seat manufacturers require reduced costs and desire uniform quality of seats. The hog ring-tying approach often does not meet current demands.
Another approach includes gluing trim to the seat foam. While this technique is generally reliable for providing good seat definition and more automated than the hog ring-tying approach, there are drawbacks. The adhesive used during the gluing process typically is heated to cure it for securing the trim to the foam. During the heating and curing process, the adhesive hardens. This at least partially reduces the softness associated with the foam of the seat cushion. The hardened foam diminishes seat occupant comfort levels.
Those skilled in the art are always striving to make improvements. There is a need for an improved, automated solution for securing trim onto the seat. This invention addresses that need.